Sons of the North
by Lady Athenea
Summary: Para Robb, Jon es mucho más que su hermano, por eso a veces no puede evitar sentir unos celos corrosivos que le hacen actuar impulsivamente...


Su delgada figura se recortaba graciosamente contra el cielo diurno, resaltando con débil luz ambarina la palidez casi sobrenatural de su piel. A pesar de su reciente derrota en aquel ficticio campo de batalla, una media sonrisa coronaba sus labios, resignándose, como siempre, a aceptar con modestia su lugar en el mundo. Recogió del suelo la espada de madera con la que habíamos estado practicando durante todo el día para después dirigirme una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— No has estado nada mal, Stark — señaló, con cierto tono de mofa tiñendo su voz —. Pero la próxima vez no te será tan fácil.

Aquélla era la amenaza que siempre brotaba de sus labios cuando no conseguía vencerme. Amenaza que, por cierto, rara vez había conseguido llevar a buen término. No es que Jon no fuera un digno rival, su dominio en el manejo del arco era con creces superior al mío, y, por mucho que Theon se empeñara en afirmar lo contrario, mi pálido hermano era capaz de vencerlo en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con los ojos vendados. No. El problema residía en que en lo tocante al arte de la esgrima, nadie en Winterfell podía compararse a mí.

Tras intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice, nos dirigimos hacia la armería seguidos muy de cerca por Theon, que aquella mañana parecía hallarse particularmente excitado. Ser Rodrick lo había reprendido en repetidas ocasiones durante los combates por su evidente falta de concentración, pero aquello no había evitado que ese joven atolondrado siguiera con la cabeza en las nubes.

— ¡Ey, Robb! ¿No adivinas qué noticias me han llegado esta mañana desde la aldea de al lado?

De sobra conocía aquella ardiente mirada. Theon estaba a punto de hablarme de alguna nueva adquisición en el burdel que solía frecuentar en sus noches de desfase.

— No voy a ir contigo, Theon. Sabes muy bien que no me gustan esos antros de perdición. No hay nada allí que pueda interesarme…

De hecho, la única persona que me interesaba en ese aspecto estaba tan relativamente cerca de mí que podía acariciarla con la punta de mis dedos… Pero aquél era un territorio absolutamente vedado para mí. No sólo por las restricciones sociales, sino también por las de sangre.

— Robb, esa pretensión tuya de permanecer casto y puro hasta el matrimonio va a acabar contigo. Estaría bien que te soltaras un poquito de vez en cuando…

¡Y vaya que sí estaría bien! Pero Theon era incapaz de comprender cuáles eran realmente mis necesidades. Ni en sus pensamientos más obscenos, y en el caso de Greyjoy su mente estaba llena de ellos, podrían jamás haberse materializado mis oscuros sentimientos. Durante años había aprendido a guardarlos celosamente bajo llave, enmascarándolos con una sonrisa desesperada; observando en la distancia con anhelo contenido el objeto de mi deseo…

— Arya, no deberíamos estar aquí…

— ¡Chsst, Jon! — me silenció aquella endiablada pequeñuela, poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios para enfatizar la orden. A veces me resultaba inconcebible cómo una criatura tan menuda y frágil en apariencia podía poseer en su interior tanta energía y determinación — Me muero de hambre y sé que tú también.

— Si lady Catelyn nos descubre aquí…

"… Me arrancara de cuajo una preciada parte de mi anatomía que ningún hombre desea perder bajo ningún concepto".

— No lo hará. Está muy ocupada, tejiendo vestidos y haciendo cosas propias de _ladies_ sureñas refinadas con Sansa y la septa.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante el afilado sarcasmo que destilaba su voz. Mi pequeña hermanita no había nacido para ser la señora de ningún _lord_, parir a sus hijos y bordar intrincados diseños en las finas ropas de sus nietos cuando llegara a vieja. Arya tenía el corazón indómito de un guerrero, el alma inocente propia de una niña y la naturaleza rebelde e independiente del Norte. Estaba destinada a ser un aguerrido soldado… Pero algo me decía que lady Stark no compartiría esa idea ni en un millón de años.

— Démonos prisa — me instó, el anhelo conspiratorio brillando en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros. No era la primera vez que entrábamos a hurtadillas en la cocina para robar un pedazo de pastel de arándanos que después compartiríamos, escondidos al amparo del bosque de los dioses, pero aquellas aventuras furtivas siempre producían en mí sentimientos encontrados. No podía negar que una parte de mí disfrutaba de esas travesuras con mi alocada hermana, pues aquéllas eran de las pocas ocasiones en las que me sentía integrado, casi como un auténtico Stark; pero al mismo tiempo, una tensión, una ansiedad indescriptible causada por los reproches que me dirigiría lady Stark en el caso de que nos encontrara "con las manos en la masa" atenazaba mis músculos y me helaba la sangre en las venas.

La cocina estaba prácticamente desierta a esas horas de la tarde. Todavía era demasiado temprano para que las doncellas comenzaran a preparar la cena, aunque eso no impedía que la estancia estuviera, como siempre, atestada de delicias norteñas que a los de mi clase rara vez se nos dejaba probar. El pastel de arándanos que Annie, una de las nuevas criadas, había preparado por la mañana se encontraba medio escondido entre otros dulces empalagosos en la enorme mesa rectangular que presidía la cocina. Apenas teníamos que dar un par de pasos hacia la izquierda y aquel delicioso postre sería nuestro, pero…

— ¿Los señores desean alguna cosa?

Arya y yo dimos un respingo al unísono cuando la cantarina voz de la sirvienta nos devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Mi hermana clavó su mirada en la mía, buscando en ella la respuesta a una pregunta que no hacía falta formular con palabras: "¿qué hacemos ahora, Jon?".

Haciendo acopio de un valor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, me di la vuelta en dirección a la muchacha, tomando repentinamente el control de la situación.

— Lady Arya Stark tiene hambre — comencé a explicarme, impregnando mis palabras con un tono de inquebrantable autoridad que nadie habría esperado en un bastardo. La doncella me recorrió con una mirada confusa, para después posarla sobre Arya. Obviamente, aquella escena tan surrealista, una de las hijas legítimas de lord Stark robando en la cocina, mientras que su bastardo se atrevía a alzarles la voz a los criados como si tuviese alguna potestad sobre ellos, no era algo que se viera todos los días en la cocina del Señor de Winterfell.

— Por supuesto, señor — se apresuró a replicar cuando por fin fue capaz de recuperar la compostura. Señalando con un gesto tembloroso de su mano el pastel, me preguntó si era aquello lo que habíamos venido a buscar. Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome en parte culpable por haber asustado a aquella buena moza con mi tono brusco. No había sido mi intención importunarla, claro que, aquel disgusto no podía sino haber sido fruto de su inexperiencia. Lady Stark no tardaría en hacerle saber que "el bastardo" no pintaba nada en aquella casa y que, por tanto, no era quién para darle órdenes a nadie — ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por usted, _milord_? — añadió después, con un tono meloso que me pareció fuera de lugar — Si lo desea, yo podría…

— ¡Snow! ¡¿Puedo saber qué estáis haciendo Arya y tú aquí? — tronó la voz de Robb en la entrada de la estancia. El heredero de Winterfell iba, como siempre, acompañado por el insoportable de Theon, que observaba la escena con su eterna sonrisa de serpiente dibujada en sus labios.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por usted, _milord_? Si lo desea, yo podría…". Aquella insinuación tan explícita como insultante hacía que la sangre me hirviera en las venas, convirtiéndola en pura lava volcánica. Cada poro de mi piel destilaba una ira apenas controlada, dirigida hacia el inconsciente de mi hermano, pero, sobretodo, hacia su nueva _amiguita._

Esas indecentes palabras resonaban en mi mente, reverberando a través de mi cuerpo como si de una reiterada y punzante puñalada se tratara. Golpeé la pared con un fuerte puñetazo, descargando en él toda la rabia que me consumía por dentro. ¿Quién se había creído que era aquella vulgar sirvienta para dirigirse a mí hermano de esa manera tan indecorosa? Y lo que era aún peor, ¿por qué él no había tratado de ponerla en su sitio inmediatamente? ¿Acaso disfrutaba de aquellas enfermizas atenciones? ¿Era la primera vez que esa mocosa detestable con la cara llena de granos le hablaba en aquellos términos o había habido otras? Y delante de Arya… Con razón mi madre se negaba a que la pequeña de mis hermanas pasara tanto tiempo con Jon.

"Robb, ¿Jon y tú estáis peleados?", me había preguntado poco después de que los hubiera obligado a salir de la cocina a trompicones, ejerciendo por primera vez en mi corta vida el poder que, como legítimo heredero de Winterfell, me pertenecía por derecho. "Si lo estáis, seguro que podéis arreglarlo. Vuestra relación no es como la mía con Sansa; vosotros os queréis de verdad".

No había sido capaz de pronunciar una réplica coherente en aquellos momentos. La rabia intoxicaba mi sangre como el más mortal de los venenos, y cualquier palabra articulada en aquel estado de embriaguez emocional habría sido ininteligible en el mejor de los casos. En lugar de eso, apreté el paso, alejándome de todos ellos, y me dirigí a mis habitaciones sin dejar de maldecir en mi fuero interno a esos dos traidores.

Theon había intentado seguirme, seguro de su papel de fiel escudero, pero yo le había cerrado la puerta en las narices sin más miramientos. En aquellos momentos ardía en deseos de estrangular a alguien, y la garganta de Greyjoy era tan buena como cualquier otra para cumplir tan sanguinario propósito.

"Sanguinario propósito", me repetí mentalmente. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a derramar sangre por un asunto tan trivial? ¿Quién era yo para decidir con quién debía compartir cama mi hermano? Ya que yo no tenía posibilidad alguna de ver satisfechos mis deseos, era justo que al menos él pudiera disfrutar de unos momentos de desahogo.

Lancé contra el muro uno de los jarrones de porcelana que decoraban mis austeras habitaciones. Aquel objeto inútil se desintegró en cientos de diminutos pedacitos que se repartieron por el suelo de mi habitación, formando sobre él un afilado manto colorido. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Me habían educado para que me comportara como un auténtico caballero, para que fuera capaz de mantener a raya mis sentimientos y respetara a los que me rodeaban, incluso a aquellos que eran inferiores a mí por rango o nacimiento. Y ahora, por una desafortunada escena de la que ni siquiera conocía todos los detalles, aquella rígida y falsa compostura que había mantenido durante años se había resquebrajado ante mis ojos, sin tan siquiera dejar tras ella ni el polvo de sus cenizas.

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta me devolvieron abruptamente a la realidad. Maldije en voz baja a todos los habitantes de Winterfell, y a alguno que otro de King's Landing, aunque no respondí a aquella intrusión no deseada. Esperaba que mi silencio dejara claro que era mi deseo permanecer solo durante un tiempo, pero los toques en la puerta se hicieron cada vez más insistentes. La vocecilla de Arya penetró a través del portón de mis habitaciones, rasgando el tenso ambiente con su inquebrantable demanda.

— ¡Robb, deja de comportarte como Lannister mimado y ábrenos la puerta ahora mismo, o la tiro abajo!

Aquella amenaza tan surrealista casi me hizo sonreír.

— Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Arya. De verdad — repliqué, la ironía tiñendo mis palabras con su rojiza ponzoña.

— ¡Robb! — insistió, golpeando la puerta de forma intermitente con toda la fuerza de sus manos. Solté un suspiro resignado antes de comenzar a descorrer los cerrojos con movimientos calmados y coordinados. Si me concentraba en aquellos gestos simples y trataba de canalizar en ellos el fuego que ardía en mis venas, tal vez fuera capaz de recuperar el dominio de mí mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — inquirí cuando por fin la tuve frente a mí, sonando un poco más brusco de lo que había pretendido. A su izquierda se alzaba, elegante y esbelta, la figura de aquél que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me había producido durante las últimas horas. Al menos tuvo la decencia de clavar la vista en el suelo, sus mejillas coloreadas con el tono escarlata de la vergüenza. Su presencia inflamó de nuevo la llamarada furiosa que había comenzado a calmarse. ¿Se podía desear a un tiempo destripar y devorar a besos a la misma persona? Al parecer, sí.

Recorrí al sujeto en cuestión con una ardiente mirada que habría reducido a cenizas el castillo de mi padre si hubiera podido lanzar fuego por los ojos. Arya pareció percatarse de que algo no iba bien, porque retrocedió unos pasos, algo intimidada, al tiempo que empujaba en mi dirección al inconsciente de Jon.

— Os dejo solos — se limitó a señalar, un segundo antes de echar a correr en dirección al ala oeste del castillo.

En pocos segundos, el repiqueteante sonido de las pisadas de Arya terminó por desvanecerse, engullido por las espesas sombras que envolvían el castillo. Un incómodo silencio inundó entonces la estancia, cargándola con una tensión tan tangible que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— Robb… — comenzó a susurrar en un tono que pretendía ser apaciguador.

— ¿Te la estás tirando?

Las palabras habían escapado de mis labios, traspasando todas las barreras físicas y espirituales que mi mente había tratado de alzar contra ellas. Jon clavó su perpleja mirada en la mía, confuso y airado a un tiempo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De la cocinera — repliqué con impaciencia, sintiendo en mis labios el amargo regusto de unos celos apenas contenidos —. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de qué…? ¿Cómo has podido…? ¿No has pensado en que…? ¡Mierda, Jon! ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme esto?

La perplejidad de mi hermano iba creciendo por momentos; un crecimiento proporcional al de mi furia histérica, que amenazaba con arrasar hasta con la última piedra de Winterfell.

— Robb, no sé qué es lo que has creído ver antes en la cocina, pero puedo asegurarte que ha sido todo un malentendido. Arya y yo habíamos ido a comer un poco de pastel y…

— ¡Y parece que tú te lo comiste todo! — troné, perdiendo completamente la compostura. Jon se alejó unos pasos de mí, imitando el gesto de sobrecogimiento que había adoptado Arya minutos antes.

— Stark, no sé qué narices te pasa. Entre la cocinera y yo no hay nada, y aunque lo hubiera, no sería en absoluto de tu incumbencia.

Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Sintiendo como toda la furia asesina que había ido acumulando a lo largo de la tarde tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo, agarré a mi hermano de la pechera en un gesto posesivo y desesperado del que, seguramente, más tarde me arrepentiría. Pero no era tiempo ahora de andarse con remilgos, ni siquiera de pensar fríamente en las consecuencias que mis actos podrían acarrear. Lo único relevante en aquellos momentos era tomar aquello que deseaba, aquello que consideraba mío por derecho.

— Robb, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? — inquirió, revolviéndose contra mí en un inútil intento por zafarse de mi agarre.

— ¿A ti qué te parece? — mascullé entre dientes antes de estamparlo contra la pared, apresándolo con mi cuerpo. Ya no había entre nosotros barreras alguna, más allá del aire que respirábamos — ¿Acaso no lo adivinas?

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza, la confusión brillando en sus oscuras pupilas cual antorcha humeante. El deseo nubló con su espesa bruma la lucidez de mis pensamientos, dando rienda a mis oscuros anhelos. Mi boca cubrió la suya de forma posesiva, violenta y desesperada, mientras que mis manos se posaron con fiereza en su estrecha cintura. Durante años había tratado de negarme a mí mismo aquella verdad tan evidente, pero ya no era capaz de mantener mis sentimientos ocultos por más tiempo. El amor que sentía por Jon iba mucho más allá de un simple cariño fraternal. Por mucho que tratara de convencerme de lo contrario, la realidad era que estaba enamorado de mi hermano.

El asalto de su lengua en mi boca envió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi columna vertebral de parte a parte. Una miríada de sentimientos contrapuestos me atravesó, cual espada envenenada, dejando un regusto agridulce en mis labios. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, deslizándose por mi cintura hasta llegar a la altura de mis muslos. Un suave involuntario gemido brotó de mi garganta cuando nuestros labios se separaron. Robb esbozó una sonrisa complacida, antes de inclinarse de nuevo hacia mí en busca de mi boca.

— Espera — lo detuve con voz jadeante, empujando su pecho con las manos para reforzar mi orden —. No podemos… Esto no está bien. Los dos somos… Hombres. Somos… ¡Por los dioses! ¡Somos hermanos, Robb!

— Medio hermanos — matizó, sus labios contraídos en una mueca amenazante. Tragué saliva, intimidado y excitado a un tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía a hacer conmigo?

Apartó mis manos de un manotazo, antes de agarrarme por el pelo con una de las suyas. No había violencia en ese gesto, sólo desesperación, lujuria desatada. Una necesidad animal que rayaba lo enfermizo.

— Llevo deseando este momento desde que entré en la pubertad — masculló contra mi oído, mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el mío, creando entre nosotros una fricción delirante —. No te atrevas a negármelo ahora.

Ni siquiera me dio opción a responder. Asaltó mis labios con un hambre inusitada, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos ferozmente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, venciendo de un plumazo todas las barreras morales que se alzaban contra aquella unión incestuosa y homosexual. Estaba experimentando el momento más caliente de toda y mi vida, y apenas era capaz de contener las súplicas en mi garganta, pidiéndole que profundizara sus caricias.

Robb introdujo entonces su mano por debajo de mis ropajes, hasta alcanzar la tela de mis calzones, arrancándome un gruñido de placer que resonó por toda la estancia. Interrumpió nuestro beso estallando en una sonora carcajada, antes de deslizar su juguetona mano bajo la tela de mi ropa interior para llegar a mi palpitante erección.

— Dime, Snow, ¿quieres que pare? — inquirió con una malévola sonrisa, mientras acariciaba mi miembro a una cadencia torturadoramente lenta.

— Yo… ¡No! — exclamé, sintiendo un leve temblor en las piernas, que parecían negarse a sostener mi cuerpo durante mucho más tiempo. El placer nublaba mis sentidos con una deliciosa bruma grisácea, reduciéndome a un mero objeto sexual en manos de mi hermano — Más… Más rápido — supliqué con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Más rápido, qué, Snow? — inquirió enarcando una ceja, al tiempo que detenía el movimiento de su mano súbitamente. Yo me quedé mirándolo con confusión durante un par de segundos, aturdido por el placer y el deseo que me inundaban. Sólo podía pensar en sus manos sobre mi piel… concretamente sobre una parte de mi anatomía, inexplorada hasta ese momento.

Extendí mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya para obligarle a que la pusiera de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo, pero él siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos. Negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de mi rostro, devorándome con su celeste mirada. Lo maldije en mi fuero interno por su terquedad, un segundo antes de darme cuenta de lo que quería. En ocasiones, mi _querido_ hermano era tan orgulloso como su madre.

— Más rápido, por favor… Mi señor.

Aquellas sencillas, pero degradantes palabras surtieron el efecto deseado. Mi hermano reanudó la deliciosa tortura de sus caricias, al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo posesión de mis labios. A pesar de que él afirmaba que llevaba años deseando que aquello sucediera, yo nunca lo había visto tan desatado. Nunca me había percatado del ardiente deseo que lo consumía… Y que también me consumía a mí. Desde niños habíamos sido siempre inseparables: nos habíamos dado calor en las frías noches de Winterfell, habíamos aprendido a luchar juntos. Siempre habíamos estado unidos en los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas… Y aquél era, sin duda alguna, el más relevante y memorable de todos.

— Jonny, no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir — susurró contra mis labios, al tiempo que detenía sus caricias y apartaba sus manos de mí. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando posó un dedo sobre mis labios —. Ven, Snow. Quiero poseerte sobre mi cama.

Me agarró firmemente de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su lecho con la misma gentileza con la que habría tratado a un prisionero de guerra. Al parecer, el futuro señor de Winterfell había decidido castigarme por todos los años de sufrimiento que yo le había causado, a pesar de no haberlo hecho a propósito, pues ni siquiera era consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Me lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, recorriendo mi cuerpo con una mirada chispeante. Sus pupilas azules brillaban con un deseo desatado y se asemejaban a las de un guerrero en mitad del fragor de la batalla: el mismo fulgor perturbado, la misma determinación inquebrantable.

— Voy a hacer que olvides a esa vulgar cocinera — farfulló, una mezcla de rabia y arrogancia tiñendo su voz.

— Ya te he dicho que entre la cocinera y yo no hay nada — repliqué, al tiempo que alzaba una mano hacia su rostro para acariciar su áspera mejilla. No se había afeitado en varios días y una espesa barba rojiza cubría su rostro, realzando su masculinidad y los rasgos afilados de su fisonomía.

— Más te vale, Snow. Porque no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Y algo en su mirada me hizo comprender que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que tratara de interponerse entre nosotros.

— Yo tampoco — repliqué, dotando a mis palabras de una firmeza que jamás imaginé que poseyera —. Así que ya puedes ir diciéndole a Theon que se vaya a paseo.

Aquello pareció divertirle sobremanera, pues estalló en una sonora carcajada que reverberó por toda la estancia.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, Jonny? — inquirió con aire juguetón, mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra mi cintura con desvergüenza. Uno gemido anhelante se me escapó cuando uno de sus muslos rozó mi necesitada erección.

— ¿Acaso no lo estás tú?

Alcé la mirada, anclándola en la suya con aire desafiante. Estaba empezando a impacientarme y él no parecía darse cuenta de que mi cuerpo iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Con la mano libre comencé a acariciar su trasero de forma insinuante, dándole a entender que estaba listo para hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que a él más le placiese.

Finalmente pareció captar el mensaje, y, rodeando mis muñecas con sus manos como si de dos grilletes se tratara, se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a mordisquear la piel descubierta de mi cuello con ahínco desmedido. Colocó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza e incrementó la presión de sus muslos sobre mi cintura. No me cabía la menor duda de que esas "efusivas" muestras de cariño fraternal iban a dejar severas marcas rojizas sobre mi piel, que sin duda atraerían la curiosidad del indeseable de Theon. Claro que eso era, sin lugar a dudas, lo que Robb se proponía con sus "atenciones": dejarle claro a todo aquel que posara sus ojos sobre mí que mi cuerpo ya tenía dueño.

— Eres mío, Snow — susurró contra mi oído, mientras se deshacía de mis ropas con movimientos frenéticos —. Quiero oírtelo decir.

— Soy tuyo, Robb — repliqué con firmeza, y nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida.


End file.
